Eu não quero te esquecer
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Megumi está triste e solitaria desde que Sano partiu, será que a felicidade foi proibida a doutora? Historia picante entre Sano e Megumi.


Notas:  
  
Olá , isso é um lemon/hentai, sei lá, tem diferença? Bom eu li um fanfic ótimo e bem triste sobre Sano partindo, e a Megumi ficando sozinha. Então, fiquei com tanto dó da Megumi (ela não é minha personagem predileta, mas merece a felicidade, tadinha), e acabou saindo essa historia. Eu achei super romântica. Mas, se você não gosta ou não tem idade suficiente, tudo bem, leio outro tipo de fic, ne?. Estou usando uma música de uma banda, que ultimamente não saí do meu toca-cds, "Wherever you will go"..da banda. "The Calling", espero que vocês gostem. Eu gosto dessa banda.  
  
Disclaimers: hahahahaha, alguém te disse que Ruroken e a música do The Calling, me pertencem? Cê tá bebendo muito, hein filho/a?.....Eu não sou dona de nada, só da minha cachorra, Lua, e olhe lá, porque ela nem me obedece.  
  
"Se amar é errado, você não vai querer estar certa" cantada feita pelo Johnny Bravo (cartoon). ^_^  
  
  
  
"EU NÃO QUERO TE ESQUECER"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
O dojo Kamiya esbanjava alegria aquela noite, o céu estava estrelado, e o clima quente fazia com que a festa que estava acontecendo do lado de dentro ficasse ainda mais agitada.  
  
Aoshi e Misao tinham vindo de Kyoto, para anunciar o noivado, e os amigos de Tokio resolveram celebrar com uma grande festa, todos estavam presentes.  
  
Kaoru estava grávida de seis meses, e seu marido, Kenshin, fazia marcação cerrada na sua esposa. Depois de ter passado anos com remorso e se torturando psicologicamente, ele havia finalmente encontrado a paz e o amor, ao lado da sua Kaoru. Finalmente, ele estava vivendo a era, que com tanto sofrimento, lutou para manter.  
  
Aoshi, depois de muita meditação tinha cedido ao amor da persistente garota ninja (ufa). Durante a festa, ele se mantinha serio, sóbrio e observador, como sempre, mas parecia satisfeito e esboçava alguns sorrisos.  
  
Pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, ele finalmente se dava ao luxo de ser feliz.  
  
Misao radiava felicidade e estava falante com sempre, fazendo planos e mais plano para o casamento, filhos e etc.... , tanta falação deixava Kaoru tonta e Kenshin preocupado, para variar um pouquinho.  
  
Yahiko, já estava jogado por aí , em algum canto, depois de ter bebido alguns copos de sake. A cada dia que passava o namorico dele com Tsubame ficava mais serio, e com certeza o futuro dele já estava garantido ao lado da tímida garota.  
  
As meninas corriam de um lado para outro, brincando entre os convidados de esconde-esconde com Tsubame. Dr. Gensai sorria ao ver as meninas brincando com a jovem mocinha. Ele já tinha bebido umas doses a mais.  
  
Tae tinha trazido as comidas e bebidas do Akabeko, (ninguém deixaria Kaoru cozinhar, né?), e ela também veio com um primo, que morava em outro país, ele era um músico e trouxe um instrumento chamado violão com ele, e já tinha prometido tocar algumas musicas, depois que todos tivessem jantado.  
  
Mas, tinha uma pessoa, que durante a festa se mantinha calada, ela tinha uma face feliz, mas por dentro se sentia triste e solitária. Apesar do flerte com o primo de Tae.  
  
Megumi.  
  
Ela tinha vindo de Aizu para a festa, e para o exame mensal em Kaoru. Havia passado um ano que ele tinha partido, todos os meses chegavam noticias dele, mas a saudade era muito grande, e para piorar esse mês ele não tinha mandado nenhuma carta, até agora.  
  
Os outros percebiam e também sentiam a falta que ele fazia, mas ninguém comentava mais sobre o assunto, porque sabiam que isso faria Megumi ficar triste. . ....../ Uma hora dessas ele estaria bêbado cantando, junto com o cara do violão/..... Megumi soltou uma pequena risada, pensando na cena ....../ Ele animaria ainda mais essa festa, aquele cabeça de galo/.....Ela sentiu o peito doer um pouco..../ Um ano,....Faz um ano..... Para eles parece que foi ontem, mas para mim, parece uma eternidade, sem você/......./Como seria se você estive aqui agora? Seria nosso noivado que a gente estaria comemorando? Ou nós estaríamos em mais um de nossos deliciosos "quebra- paus"?/......Ela pensou, soltando um suspiro.  
  
Estar no dojo trazia muitas lembranças. A vida em Aizu era agitada, ela não parava nem um minuto. Na clínica, toda hora aparecia um paciente, então era complicado ficar pensando nele e pela saúde dos pacientes ela nem podia.  
  
Mas, quando, colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e fechava os olhos, era só ele que ela via, só a voz dele chamando:  
  
"Raposa.........." Mas, nada acontecia , nada , só lagrimas e soluços abafados pelo travesseiro.  
  
Depois da partida dele, outros pretendentes já tinham tentado a sorte com ela, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia,.......Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém.  
  
/ Sanosuke, por que nenhuma carta esse mês, o que aconteceu?/..... Com esse pensamento ela não conseguia mais pensar em festa, se levantou, dizendo que tinha bebido muito sake, e precisava tomar um ar puro no quintal, se desculpou e saiu.  
  
Do lado de fora do dojo, ela olhou para o céu, e uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto...../Quando eu me tornei tão patética, ele deve ter me esquecido, essa hora ele deve estar deitado nos braços de alguma sirigaita por ai/..... Esse pensamento a deixou irritada e ela passou a mão no rosto para secar a lagrima com uma certa raiva.  
  
Uma música começava a ser escutada de dentro do dojo..../...Maldição, quando foi que todos foram contaminados pelo vírus da felicidade?..... Mas, essa não é uma música tão feliz assim/..../Sano, cadê você?/...../ Será que a felicidade foi proibida para mim, quando essas coisas boas vão acontecer, NUNCA?/...  
  
As lagrimas ficaram mais fortes e ela se recriminava por se sentir tão fraca. Aquela música não ajudava nem um pouco, aos poucos as palavras embalavam mais lagrimas. O peito doía de tanta solidão que sentia naquele momento. Ela encostou o ombro em um dos postes de sustentação do dojo e olhou as estrelas, fechou os olhos e deixou a música invadir.  
  
^_^  
  
So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you need love to light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
The between the sand and stone, could make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love may still go on  
  
In your heart, in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
/.........Se eu pudesse voltar o tempo.....,Iria com você aonde quer que você fosse,...... Se eu pudesse teria te feito meu, ........Iria com você aonde quer que você fosse....Iria com você aonde quer que você fosse...../  
  
Megumi abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos fortemente e sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo abundantemente pelo rosto. Os soluços invadiram o peito..../ Se alguém me vir assim, o que vão pensar? Reaja Megumi, você não é assim...Você não é fraca.../....Ela pensava, mas falhava completamente na hora de tornar verdadeiros aqueles pensamentos.  
  
No final da música ela sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás, quando estava pronta para gritar, sentiu o cheiro dele, e viu as mangas brancas abraçando a cintura dela, a pessoa que estava atrás dela, enfiou a cabeça no cabelo dela e inspirou profundamente o perfume do cabelo dela. Ela paralisou.....Respirar se tornou uma tarefa extremamente difícil.  
  
"O mesmo cheiro de um ano atrás, Raposa. Eu senti a sua falta, parece que você sentiu a minha também, né?"  
  
Ela se virou e o coração explodiu junto com as lagrimas que agora cegavam a visão.  
  
"S Sano, eu to sonhando de novo, S S Sano, você é real?"  
  
Um beijo devastador foi à resposta, Megumi sentia o peito inchando de felicidade..../Você está aqui, não vá embora de novo/....Era tudo que ela pensava ,enquanto se agarrava mais forte nele.  
  
Quando eles se separaram, ele fixou os olhos nela.E a abraço ficou mais forte,....../Ele tem lagrimas no rosto, lagrimas, Sano com lagrimas..../  
  
"Me desculpe, eu não pude mandar nenhuma carta, porque eu estava no navio, voltando, voltando para você, Megumi" ele disse isso beijando a bochecha dela, enquanto, ela afundava o rosto no pescoço dele e soluçava e chorava, desta vez de felicidade.  
  
"Enquanto eu estava viajando eu só conseguia pensar na minha esposa e nos meus filhos" ela o soltou imediatamente, olhando intensamente para ele.  
  
.../ Eu sabia, eu sabia, a felicidade não é para mim....Eu não acredito, isso já é crueldade, Sanosuke../...Ela pensou triste.  
  
"E E Esposa? Filhos, Sano?" Lagrimas escorreram.  
  
"Claro, Megumi, eu pensava em você, como minha esposa, e na nossa pequena matilha, nossos filhos, você não quer isso?"  
  
.Ele disse isso segurando a face dela com as mãos fortes. Ela sorriu enquanto lagrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto e corpo tremeu um pouco, ela suspirou fortemente. ../ Por um minuto, eu pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre/.....  
  
"Sano, Sano é o que eu mais quero, eu pensei que você tinha arrumado alguém, por aí?"  
  
"Só tem uma pessoa que eu quero comigo, só você Megumi. Ta na hora da gente deixar esse amor crescer, cê não acha?" Ele disse isso a beijando mais uma vez.  
  
"Sim" foi tudo que ela disse, entre os beijos dele.  
  
Os dois se beijaram intensamente enquanto lá dentro outra música era tocada, agora, a felicidade estava dentro e fora do dojo.  
  
Megumi estava vivendo um sonho, o único sonho que ela queria viver, o único que ela desejou por durante um ano inteiro.  
  
Depois de um tempo os dois se separaram porque o clima estava quente demais, Megumi relutantemente tentou dar uma acalmada nos ânimos, pensar racionalmente com um Deus grego te agarrando não é fácil. Sanosuke não era fácil.  
  
"Todos vão ficar felizes em saber que você está de volta, você não quer entrar, tem comida e sake, lá dentro?"  
  
"Não, por enquanto, eu voltei só para você, Raposa". Ela agradeceu mentalmente..../..Eu não queria te dividir com ninguém essa noite, mesmo../...  
  
"Você deixou Aizu, está hospedada aqui no dojo?"  
  
"Não, não tinha lugar aqui, por causa do Aoshi e Misao, e as reformas por causa do bebê, então, eu estou hospedada na clínica do Dr. Gensai".  
  
"A Jo-chan com um bebê, quem diria, né? Ela tá bem, Megumi?".  
  
"Sim, sim, e eles estão muito bem e felizes com o bebê. A Tanuki e o Ken- san, são perfeitos juntos, hummmm"  
  
......./O que eu faço agora? Levo ele para a clínica,.... Só nós dois..., Mas, e se acontecer da gente...?.....Não importa, eu não vou perder mais nenhuma oportunidade, nem mais um dia.../..  
  
.Esse pensamento deu uma aquecida em Megumi, e a maliciosa doutora mostrou um pouco de bochechas vermelhas, ela tentou disfarçar, mas Sano percebeu.  
  
....../O que ela está pensando?, Será que ela quer....., Meu , essa mulher me deixe muito doido, se eu for sozinho com ela para a aquela clínica ela não me escapa....Acho que eu vou tentar a sorte. O máximo que eu vou conseguir, se ela não me quiser, vai ser um tapão no rosto e um soco na cara, eu espero,..... mas, ela vale qualquer tentativa.../...ele tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.  
  
"Tem certeza que você não quer entrar?" Ela perguntou novamente, vermelha.  
  
"Não, amanhã eu converso com todos, mas me diga, Dr. Gensai, vai voltar logo para a clínica? Será que a gente pode dormir, lá, digo, será que, eu posso dormir lá?"  
  
"Acho que tudo bem, o Dr Gensai tomou tanto sake, que está noite, ele vai ficar por aqui mesmo com as meninas".  
  
"Ótimo"  
  
"Sano, o que você tem dentro dessa sua cabeça?"  
  
"Nada, eu quero matar a minha vonta.. er digo saudade, vá lá dentro e diga que você está com dor de cabeça e você vai para a clínica descansar, SOZINHA"  
  
"HEIN, NÃO MANDA EM MIM ,NÃO, SEU CABEÇA DE GALO,"  
  
"Quieta, raposa, quer que todo mundo descubra que eu tô aqui e estrague a nossa noite, hé?"  
  
"Nossa noite.....Sano.....não.....não.....isso não,.....eu não quero que ninguém estrague.....a... nossa... noite. Fique me esperando um pouco aí, cabeça de galo."  
  
"Então, vai logo, mulher" ele cochichou maliciosamente.  
  
"Cala a boca, e não me chama de mulher" ela virou, jogando o cabelo para trás e dando uma rebolada até a porta do dojo. Sanosuke babou e não deixou barato.  
  
"Quer que eu te chame de quê? Travesti, porque se você for, me diga logo que eu não curto essas viagens, não."  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA" ela disse furiosa e olhou para ele com um olhar pior que o de Battousai , enquanto ele se matava de tanto rir, tudo baixinho, sorte que a música estava alta lá dentro e ninguém escutou o pequeno grito dela.  
  
"Eu senti a sua falta, Raposa " ele disse rindo.  
  
"Eu também, seu Cabeçudo" ela disse sorrindo.  
  
Depois de se desculpar por deixar a festa antes, e assegurar ao Dr Gensai que ficaria bem sozinha na clínica, ela saiu dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça (tá bom).  
  
Enquanto os outros ficaram pensando "Pobre Megumi , ela não consegue esquecer ele". Mal sabiam eles que depois dessa noite, nem um dos dois conseguiriam se esquecer até o fim dos tempos.  
  
Sano e Megumi , praticamente saíram correndo para a clínica, rindo no meio do caminho e de mãos dadas. O desejo deles estava implícito no olhar.  
  
Quando chegaram na clínica, Sanosuke praticamente arrombou a porta do quarto em que ela estava hospedada, ele puxou Megumi para dentro que ria livremente, os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram rodando e levando tudo que tinha pelo caminho com eles. Até que, Sanosuke prensava Megumi, contra a parede.  
  
"Putz, que bagunça, quero ver para a gente arrumar isso. Mas, agora eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer, né, Meg ? "ele a beijou delicadamente na pontinha do nariz.  
  
"Sano, e se eu acordar e descobrir que isso é um sonho?" Megumi não conseguia acreditar.  
  
" Megumi , minha Raposinha. EU TÔ AQUI. Deixa-me curar essa ferida ,que eu te causei,...aqui... ,quando eu tive que me mandar ?"Ele disse isso colocando a mão sobre o coração dela.  
  
"Eu chorei tanto, tanto, você não tem idéia, todas as noites, por sua causa seu Cabeça de Galo" Megumi disse isso, com uma lagrima, um sorriso e um tapão no braço dele.  
  
"Itaí, Hei, Raposa, olha, daqui pra frente eu não quero mais saber de lagrimas, nem mais uma lagrima. Caramba, mulher, até agora eu nem escutei aquela sua risada irritante".  
  
"Hohohoho, se você me chamar de mulher de novo , eu vou....."  
  
Ela foi cortada por um beijo deliciosamente provocante.  
  
" Eu quero você quente, nua, agarrada a mim naquele futon, amanhã e todas as manhãs da minha vida, amor, e eu não quero mais nenhuma lagrima, não por minha causa, eu não mereço tanto assim. Eu quero seu sorriso" ele disse isso dando dois passos para trás.  
  
"Claro que você merece,.... Sano....O que cê tá fazendo ?....hohohohoho...Ficou doido de vez?"  
  
Sanosuke estava dançando, remexendo os quadris, com um olhar sexy e um sorriso malicioso no rosto, piscando para ela, tirando a roupa sensualmente. O calor em Megumi agora aumentava muito, e ela se sentia feliz, muito feliz.  
  
..../ Ele está fazendo de tudo para que eu esqueça as tristezas. Isso que ele está fazendo é para mim, para mim...../..Ela pensou, sorrindo verdadeiramente.  
  
A brincadeira não durou muito, logo ela estava prensada contra a parede por ele novamente. E ela nem era boba de reclamar.  
  
" Isso , eu quero te ver sempre assim, feliz, sorrindo. Eu vou fazer tudo que você me pedir. Ninguém vai conseguir me deter de ficar ao seu lado. Nunca mais , se eu tiver que partir, eu te levo junto comigo. Pacientes tem em todo o mundo, né?"  
  
"Sim , Sano , quando foi que você ficou tãoooo inteligente ?"Ela tava tirando sarro dele, pela sugestão 'inteligente' dele.  
  
"Raposa, não provoca" ele disse num tom de aviso.  
  
"Por que, se eu provocar, o que você vai fazer, há ?"  
  
"O que eu fazer, he? Megumi chega de falar, e vem cá."  
  
Mais um beijo devorador, as mãos de Sanosuke só queria sentir o calor que o corpo dela emanava, queria sentir o sangue pulsar, queria que ela gemesse o nome dele e pedisse por mais  
  
Megumi se entregava , ela tinha sido jogada em uma fogueira de sensações, choquinhos viajavam pelo corpo, um calor incrível crescia e emanava até as bochechas, que queimavam em paixão, as mãos dele estavam por todas as partes ..../Quantas mãos ele tem, afinal????/..... ela se sentia, quente e molhada, havia um local que latejava, pedindo alivio.  
  
Por cima do kimono, Sanosuke colocou a mão nesse ponto especifico e com a palma, fazia movimentos de vai e vem, para frente e para trás e apertava levemente , era obvio, que não era o bastante, mas ele gostava do que estava fazendo com ela.  
  
Megumi jogava a cabeça para trás, e gemia e sussurrava coisas incoerentes, mordia os lábios. O sorriso malicioso em Sano, só crescia, assim como outras coisas, que já estavam preparadas para a ação...../ Ainda é muito cedo, muito cedo../...ele pensava.  
  
Ele agarrou delicadamente o cabelo dela, e puxou a cabeça para trás.Com o pescoço à mostra, Sano se deliciou, lambendo, mordendo, beijando. Megumi , só gemia e a pulsação no centro dela , ficava a cada minuto mais forte e rápida, ela tinha que apertar as coxas com as mãos de Sano no meio, para que a pressão aliviasse, mas, ao invés disso ficava mais forte.  
  
A voz dele era sensual e rouca pelo desejo  
  
"Megumi, tenha fome, sinta fome por mim, porque eu estou faminto por você, eu quero te devorar, toda."  
  
Ela não conseguiu responder, e se agarrou mais forte nele, enfiando as unhas nas costas dele, com medo que ele desaparecesse no ar a qualquer minuto. Megumi o beijou, com toda a alma, começou a chupar o pescoço dele, e morder levemente o pomo de Adão, isso fez com que ele gemesse e prendesse a perna dela , no meio das pernas dele, encoxando-a cada vez mais contra a parede.  
  
" Sano, eu....quero....você" ela quase não encontrou a voz para dizer isso.  
  
"Eu sei , eu sei, eu estou aqui, para realizar todos os seus desejos, amor" o tom que ele usou era serio, não estava mais brincando, mas era sensual, e era tão másculo.  
  
Sano a beijou sem nenhum pingo de dó, e dessa vez as ágeis mãos tiravam a roupa da doutora com total precisão , ela gemia mais alto cada vez que as mãos dele tocavam o seu corpo. Cada toque podia ser sentido, e cada toque trazia, milhares de deliciosos choques para os dois.  
  
Agora estavam completamente nus, Sano colocava o joelho no meio das pernas dela e fazia movimentos circulares, o roçar era delicioso. Megumi , colocava a cabeça para trás, batendo levemente na parede, e gemia cada vez mais alto.  
  
Sano beijava e chupava os seios dela, tudo aquilo era insuportável, e não era nem o começo. Sano tinha planos ousados em mente..../... Será que eu consigo, aquilo?...../....ele se perguntava.  
  
"Megumi , Megumi , olha pra mim".  
  
Olhar para aqueles olhos chocolates cheios de desejo e para aquela boca carnuda, pronta para beijos deliciosos, era muita muita tentação.  
  
"Sano , o que , o que foi ?"Ela disse isso ardendo em febre de paixão.  
  
"Eu quero que você fique firme, não amoleça, não solte o corpo, fique firme" ele disse isso beijando os ombros dela e dando leves apertadas no bico dos seios que estavam completamente duros e estimulados , prontos para novas sensações. ( que tortura, ORO, ops...desculpe, continuando...)  
  
"Eu não consigo , eu não consigo , minhas pernas já estão moles"  
  
"Deixa de frescura, amor, é claro que você consegue, eu te juro, você não vai se arrepender." Mais malicioso que isso era impossível.  
  
"E só você ficar retinha , amor, só até que aquela hora chegue, entendeu ?"  
  
"Não, do que você está falando?" ela estava um pouco receosa,.../...Que diabos ele pretende ?../..  
  
"Você vai entender, logo, logo".  
  
"Há ?"  
  
Sem enrolar mais, ele a levantou, segurando as coxas firmemente, e usando a parede como apoio. Megumi achou que ele ia enroscar as pernas dela no quadril dele, mas, não era isso que ele queria, isso era muito fácil.  
  
Sem muito esforço, ele colocou os joelhos dela nos ombros dele. Para ele, não foi difícil, afinal , Sanosuke podia perfeitamente detonar muitos marmanjos por aí, levanta-la até aquela altura foi moleza.  
  
Megumi estava tonta pela altura, afinal os dois eram altos e a cabeça dela quase batia no forro de teto, mas o que a deixava verdadeiramente ansiosa, era o que Sanosuke pretendia com aquela estranha posição....../Que vergonha, ele está frente a frente com a minha.....,não, não Megumi, se ele quer fazer isso, quem sou eu para negar, a verdade é que eu também quero.../...  
  
"Tá com medo, é só se segurar, eu nunca deixaria você cair. Não é só na horizontal que a gente pode fazer essas coisas, amor" com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, ele disse isso olhando para cima, olhando para ela, que respirava ofegante.  
  
"SANO, que isso ? Que estranho"  
  
Ela não obteve resposta.  
  
Ele passou a língua pela coxa dela mordendo , e beijando, foi chegando lá, chegando lá , até que se deliciou com o doce néctar de Megumi, beijando, lambendo,chupando, enfiando a língua.  
  
"Santo Deus, Sanosuke, o que é isso?". Ela gritava , jogando a cabeça para cima, enfiando as unhas no forro do teto, enquanto a outra mão agarrava fortemente o cabelo de Sanosuke. Era inacreditável, a tontura pela altura, e toda a tormenta que Sano infligia nela, era demais. "Hummmmmmm,SANOOOO"  
  
Sanosuke ria e se deliciava, no começo ele teve dúvida , sobre essa posição, mas era tão famosa pelo prazer que trazia às mulheres , que ele quis que Megumi experimentasse. Agora , ele esperava que ela explodisse de prazer, que um orgasmo a jogasse em seus braços, desmaiada.  
  
E foi assim que aconteceu, ela caiu....Praticamente desmaiada, em poderosos braços, que a seguraram e a protegeram da queda. Ele a segurava, como a um bebê, a cabeça jogada para trás fez com que os longos cabelos negros, caíssem até o chão.  
  
Orgulhoso pelo estado de plenitude dela , ele mesmo não se agüentava de tanta excitação, ele tentou se controlar, para poder dar o máximo de prazer a ela, mas ,depois de um tempo começava a ficar difícil demais.  
  
Delicadamente, ele a colocou no futon e esperou que ela respirasse normalmente e abrisse os maravilhosos olhos.  
  
"Oi, Raposa" ele disse com um sorriso misterioso no rosto  
  
"Oi, Cabeça de Galo" ela disse com a voz rouca e extremamente feliz, mas, com as pernas bambas . Mas quem disse que isso impediria a vingança...  
  
Dessa vez Megumi o beijou, agora ela estava faminta, subiu em cima dele, primeiramente sentando na barriga dele, sentir ela quente e molhada sobre ele era muito... Megumi soltou um sorriso e disse rouca de desejo.  
  
"Você está calmo demais Sr. Sagara. Muito controlador para o meu gosto."  
  
"Cê não tem idéia Megumi, cê não tem idéia"  
  
Megumi o beijou na boca, mordeu os ombros dele, com as unhas ela fez um caminho pelo peito, ele se torceu todo.  
  
"Cócegas ?"ela perguntou inocentemente.  
  
"Megumi, eu ...hummmm". Ela chegou até a pulsante excitação dele, mas ela não o agarrou, só brincou um pouquinho, fazendo Sano louco...../ Ela quer vingança.../...ele pensou....  
  
E estava certo, ela chupou os mamilos dele, mordeu a barriga, o arranhou com as unhas, assoprou indecências no ouvido dele, tudo para deixa-lo incontrolável.  
  
Depois de um tempo provocando, ela o agarrou no lugar que mais pedia por alivio e com as duas mãos começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápidos. Logo, as mãos foram substituídas pela boca, que fazia os mesmos movimentos, e ainda o chupava....(eita)...Ele agarrou os cabelos dela, acompanhando os movimentos , ele grunia, gemia, rosnava, agarrava o futon com força, quase rasgando o tecido.  
  
"Grrrrrr, hummmmm, Megumi"  
  
"Chega Megumi, por favor"  
  
Intoxicada com aquilo ela parou, o fitou intensamente, a hora tinha chegado. Eles inverteram as posições, agora ele estava sobre ela. Sentir o peso dele era tão bom....Os dedos longos dele a invadiram , estimulando e massageando o ponto pulsante dela . Ela gemia alto, ele substituiu os dedos, por seu membro, Megumi estava tão jogada em prazer que nem percebeu a mudança, só uma dorzinha anunciava o começo da intensa penetração.  
  
Os corpos se uniam com uma força inacreditável, parecia que queriam se consumir, as estocadas eram duras, fortes, selvagens, intensas e rápidas. Se fosse uma cama ocidental, certamente os dois a teriam quebrado. Megumi rasgou o tecido do futon, que já estava gasto pelos puxões de Sano. O suor escorria pela face de Sanosuke deixando-o , cada vez mais selvagem e apetitoso. Os dois fecharam os olhos em concentração, e na face, o prazer podia ser visto claramente.  
  
O fim veio com ondas de calor, o corpo enviou choques elétricos aos nervos, e na pele os choques podiam ser sentido quase que dolorosamente . O corpo de Megumi, envolveu Sanosuke, e os dois foram jogados em uma piscina de êxtase. Era difícil até de respirar. O cansaço e a plenitude finalmente tinham vencido a batalha.  
  
Depois de algumas horas e varias outras uniões corporais , Sanosuke abriu os olhos, e viu a sua amada deitada ao seu lado dormindo docemente ..../ Nua, suada, quente e agarrada a mim.../, como nos sonhos que ele tinha tido durante o ano, que ficou sem ela. Relutante ,ele se retirou dela , ela não gostou, mas continuou dormindo,.../... como um anjo, ou como um diabinho...Nossa.....Que mulher .../...  
  
Ele agradeceu por te-la, e fez uma promessa para si mesmo.../...Te amarei , te protegerei, você é minha, e se algum engraçadinho chegar perto, eu acabo com a raça...Caramba, tô pensando que nem o Kenshin...daqui a pouco eu vou dizer Oro.../...  
  
"Tá rindo do que, Sano?"  
  
"Nada, você dormiu bem?"  
  
"Sim, maravilhosamente, obrigada"  
  
"Você foi incrível, Raposa"..... Ela ficou vermelha, mas ela realmente se entregou de corpo e alma à ele.  
  
"Você é inacreditável, Sano" E da-lhe o ego subindo a níveis altíssimos, mas era verdade.  
  
"Megumi, oficialmente, você aceita ser a minha esposa , eu não tenho a menor idéia, de como um vagabundo como eu, vai sustentar uma princesa como você, mais eu juro, eu vou tentar com todo o meu amor. Megumi, você aceita ?"  
  
"Sim Sano, eu aceito, e você não precisa me sustentar, a gente pode se virar, eu sou uma médica, não sou?".... "Esse negocio do marido sustentar a esposa e coisa do século passado, você não acha ?" ^_~.  
  
"Eu acho, você é capaz de tudo minha, Raposinha, e é por isso que eu TE AMO tanto"  
  
"EU TE AMO, também, meu Galinho, Eu também te amo..."  
  
E os dois sucumbiram ao amor e ao sono...  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
TUCK,TUCK, batidas na porta.  
  
"Inferno, que barulho é esse? Nossa, a Megumi, não acordou ainda. E eu tô morrendo de fome".  
  
Ele se levantou, tremeu um pouco pela falta do calor de sua amada, ela também não gostou, foi até o relógio.  
  
..../.... Putz , esse quarto tá uma zona, meu. Caceta, 12:00, por isso que eu tô com fome, e meio dolorido, essa mulher não é mole não,.... acho que ela vai dormir o dia inteiro.....minha Raposa...../......  
  
Sano abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com uma pequena platéia, TODOS , estavam lá, meio de ressaca, mas, preocupados com Megumi.  
  
"Oro, Sanosuke ?"Adivinha quem disse.  
  
"Sanosuke?" Todas as outras pessoas "normais" disseram.  
  
"Jo-chan , Kenshin, pessoal, todo mundo, que cês tão fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Nós é quem perguntamos, Sano, estávamos preocupados com a Senhorita Megumi"  
  
"Desculpe se nós atrapalhamos as suas hum hum, atividades importantes Sanosuke"  
  
"ORO, Koishi, atividades importantes?" o ex-rurouni ficou um pouquinho corado. (he he, Kenshin)  
  
"Por favor, coloque uma roupa, Sano, todo pelado, na frente das meninas"  
  
Sano estava parado na porta, sem a bandaina na cabeça, com um lençol na cintura, com o peito musculoso à mostra, cheio de marcas de arranhadas e mordidas (de levinho, é claro),todo descabelado e com cara de quem não tinha dormido nem um pouquinho a noite inteira. ( eita , que homem)  
  
Kenshin se enfiou na frente de Kaoru tampando a visão dela de um muito a vontade Sanosuke. Aoshi disfarçadamente fez o mesmo com a Misao. Uma voz sonolenta de dentro do quarto, fez com que todos caíssem na risada e Sano ficasse furioso e vermelho como um pimentão.  
  
"Quem está aí , Galinho ?Vem pra dentro" Megumi gritou toda mole e sonolenta.  
  
"Galinho" Yahiko e Misao quase morreram de tanto rir. Até Aoshi deu uma risadinha, as meninas rolavam no chão. Pobre Sano, que vergonha.  
  
"Já pensou se o Saito escuta isso, anata?" Kaoru cochichou.  
  
"Koishi, essa , até eu queria ver"  
  
"GRANDES AMIGOS VOCÊS SÃO,.......MEGUMI EU TE MATO, EU TE MATO, "  
  
Sano voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta na cara de todo mundo, fungando e dizendo coisas, que eu não posso escrever. De dentro do quarto a turma só escutava uma forte risadinha irritante.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO"  
  
"Parece que temos mais casamento à vista, ne Koishi?" Kenshin perguntava colocando os braços em volta da sua preciosa Kaoru.  
  
"Mais festas anata, mais festas" Ela dizia se encostando nele.  
  
E a vida apenas começava novamente no agitado e abençoado dojo Kamiya, dessa vez com mais felicidade, muito mais felicidade.  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
Notas: Acho que a música não precisa de tradução, né?, É babinha de entender. Mas se alguém quiser... Diga-me que tu pensas, desta minha magnifica obra literária. Ohohohohoho, A Megumi gostou, o Sano então...  
  
(Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei, eu não bato bem da cachola)... 


End file.
